bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Recgameboy
Whoa, Rec. I think it's time I taught you about archiving. Just copy the sections you don't want and paste them on a page called, "User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1".Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...hey Rec, look what i found for you! A Animated Monarus! vtMonarus.gif ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply You may think you have everything over me, but you don't. I brought alot of what I learned from Wikipedia over here, which helped it alot. And other stuff. I apologize if your not gloating, but it feels like it to me.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its just the fact that your more recent messages to me have been that you've done something more than me, it kinda felt like it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Old. User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 2. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Please be careful With your Bakugan edits. If they haven't been shown on the show, there's no reason for a "first apperance" part on the temp. Also, the power of a Bakugan on the temp refers to the Gs in the show. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : :) Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...here's my Fan Art of S.F.S.G./Prickley, and how i imagine him. I'm just sharing my view. pricklyfa0.jpg ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 03:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Never do this!! Never stay up until 5:00 then fall asleep because it makes you so irratible and emoitionnaly depressed. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating (talk) 15:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Can You please tell me how to add variations in your own words? can you tell me how to add stuff to variations in your own words News Check your email. And respond by email.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) help please hey rcgameboy how can i create a blog post im not that computer litterate oh and about how many edits does it take to become noticable around here ☆ ...hey Rec, how do you think, what is this? hhhhh.jpg ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 18:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I need help How do you appoint someone to an Admin on a Wiki Yes I did and I beat him up and broke his arm so his parents are suing me and my parents. Wow that headline was also convinient. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 02:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I have a violent temper. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 02:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec, T.S and i have been editing for the last 2 hours! And you probably don't care. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 13:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I got up at 4:30 to see the sunrise but I realised it did not rise until 5:30 so I have been editing a lot. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 13:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Rec, where should I put my arcive of talk like on which page? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 13:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) How are you Thanks for welcoming me in wiki I'm glad I made new friends :) Do you think Runo will showin Gundalian Invaders? I hope because she and Dand look awsome together! P.S. haha automatic? Yeah? Well it can't be stopped? P.S. Do you battle? ☆ ...i know. You must battle my Creation so your Bakugan could take it's place. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...then send a message to MegaBrontes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...cool, Thanks! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) HI!! I am still feeling after effects of staying up all night.=( Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 23:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Eh? I must have missed something. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 01:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 0_______0. Oh, and about the end, well, '''epic'. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 01:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The battle was epic. The talk was nice. Really. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 01:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Retired How do you put that retired template on your user page?? Just curious. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 02:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm still here, but I'll be here a lot less. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' not no disrespect It's just that you already scared me. Now that you have power, you really scare me. So for the sake of the wiki, PLEASE don't start a Monarus invasion. A.O.H. / people suck. your worse than people. (talk) 11:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Monarus is cool and all, but too much Monarus is a problem. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' rec what did you know--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP Lennycavey is DESTROYING THE WIKI!! RECGAMEBOY Sice your the head of the wiki now am I ike your eyes and ears when your not here--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) what when and how--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hey did he mention--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi!! Only 105 edits till 11,000 edits! Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 18:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) elfin and preyas are still maruchos bakugan right because akwimos is still a digital clone so he needs real bakugan. so do you think he still has them Minxelfinforever (talk) 22:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC)Minxelfinforever user page can you help me make my user page and are preyas and elfin still marucho's bakugan hello I wanto to now the g-power of freezer and abis omega but the g-power of the game not the g of anime. user page can you help me make my user page and are preyas and elfin still marucho's bakugan Hey Minxelfinforever would like a template like you and I have for their user page. Since Blaze set up mine I don't know how to do it so could you set one up for Minxelfinforever? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Hi, Rec! I was missing quite some time, because my computer broke. So, was there something important i missed? Thanks! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 14:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Charector I foigured out how to do colors, but I accidentaly made mine huge:PSpindle is aiming at you! 15:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC)Eric0911 ☆ Look at the star over the up message^. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''What about a Hug?!'' 19:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC)